


The Tall Drink of a "Stranger"

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Roleplay, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Jared's home with his family, so Jensen heads out to a bar on his own.





	The Tall Drink of a "Stranger"

When Jensen gets to the bar, it’s practically empty.  He can find himself a seat at the corner of the bar and order a whiskey without getting recognized too, which is perfect.  Jared was away for the weekend, there were some Dean-only scenes they needed to shoot, so Jared took the chance to go home to his family for the weekend.  But it’s Saturday, and Jensen misses him.

 

Two glasses of whiskey later, and the seat next to him is taken by a tall drink of water that Jensen can’t help but be reminded of Jared by.  But it isn’t him, it can’t be. Jared’s in Texas, and this guy looks older than him, by a few years, at least. His posture is different too. Jared is loud and outgoing, but this stranger is not.  Jared’s back is straight, but this man is hunched, almost as if he’s embarrassed by his height.

 

He reminds Jensen of Sam, in a way.  Jensen nods to the stranger when their eyes meet, and he gets a slim smile in return.  It’s shaky and unsteady, but it’s there, and Jensen is reminded once more of Sam’s attitude.  And Jensen can’t help the smirk on his lips as he looks him up and down.

 

“Come here often?”

 

The line is cheesy and makes the stranger chuckle.  “I can’t say it is.”

 

“Then why’re you here tonight?”  Jensen asks before he realizes he has asked the question.

 

“Had to get out for a while.  Was tired of being inside all day, didn’t want to stay at my place all night too.”

 

Jensen nods slowly.  “I get you, man.” He notices the way the stranger plays with the label on his beer bottle, the man is nervous.  Jensen’s gaze trails from his long fingertips to his face, to those fleeting eyes that look him up and down before back to the bottle in his hand.

 

Jensen rolls his neck as he lifts the whiskey glass to his lips once more, and he polishes it off as he tips his head back.  He can feel the stranger’s eyes on his neck, and he winks at him when he sets the glass back on the bar. The bartender comes over.

 

“Want another?”

 

Jensen looks the stranger up and down.  “Nah, I think I’ll want to remember tonight.  What do you say, cowboy?”

 

The tall drink sputters for a moment before catching himself and looking into Jensen’s eyes.  “Y-you’re asking me?”

 

“Hell yeah I am.  Who else would I be talking about, Texan?”  Jensen chuckles and pushes away from the bar, reaching for his wallet.  “You said you didn’t want to stay at your place all night, so how about we head back to mine?”

 

As Jensen pays for his drinks, the tall drink scurries to pay for his beer too.  “Y-yeah, I’d… I’d like that. God, I’m so awkward, I don’t even know your name.”

 

Jensen chuckles and pats his back as they walk outside.  “Jensen.”

 

“James”, the stranger answers.  “My friends call me Jay.”

 

“Which car is yours, Jay?”  Jensen asks as they approach his car.

 

“Erm…  I didn’t… I didn’t drive here, I got a cab. I figured why go out if I have to drive home, anyways?”  Jay shrugs as he stops beside Jensen.

 

“Well, get in then.  You can take a cab from there when you’re ready to leave my place.  I’m the most exciting thing in it.” Jensen unlocks the car door and slips into the driver’s seat.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Jensen and Jay chat while they drive to Jensen’s house, and as Jensen shuts off the engine, Jay leans in and begins kissing at his neck.  Jensen arches his neck and lets out a breath. “Wait ‘til we’re inside, Jay,” he breathes out as he unbuckles and moves to open the door. Jensen would swear he heard Jay whine, but chooses not to say anything until they’ve reached Jensen’s bedroom and has the door closed.  Then he pushes Jay onto the bed and kisses him deeply, rocking against him.

 

“God, Jay, you said you weren’t coming home until tomorrow, what’re you doing here tonight?”  Jensen asks, nipping at Jared’s neck. Jared lets out a chuckle.

 

“Heard it on you last night that you missed me.  Got on the first plane here and found you using your car.  If you really wanted to go out unnoticed, you should have taken the jeep and not the Mustang.”

 

Jensen shakes his head and tugs at Jared’s t-shirt.  “You still should have told me. I know we agreed to do a scene like this, but  _ god _ , you should’ve given me some time to prepare.”

 

“But what’s the fun in that?”  Jared grins and rolls them over, pinning Jensen down with his weight as he pulls off his t-shirt, tossing it out of the way.  Jensen reaches up and runs his hands across Jared’s chest as Jared leans down and kisses him. Their lips meet and their tongues tangle.

 

Clothes are tugged off, fingers are slicked, Jensen’s hole is stretched and filled.  Moans fill the room, hot breaths mix as fingers clench on shoulders and in bed sheets.

 

Then, they come.  Their highs approach rapidly and they kiss as they orgasm, panting.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
